Five Basic Rules To Have a Healthy Relationship With Nico di Angelo
by percico-feels
Summary: His relationship with Nico is everything but simple, so Percy came up with five basic rules to make his life with the Ghost King easier. Slash. Percico.
1. Rule 1

**_Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO, Rick Riordan does. And I'm not getting any money by writing this story, either._**

* * *

** Five Basic Rules To Have a Healthy Relationship With Nico di Angelo**

_by percico-feels_

* * *

**_Rule__ #1_**

When you're dating Nico di Angelo, you should never drag him to places he doesn't want to be.

Nico is a very stubborn person. He only does what he wants and it's a great waste of time trying to argue with him about something he doesn't like to do, or a place he doesn't want to go to.

But here's the thing; there are times that Nico doesn't really want to go somewhere, but if you insist on the subject, if you plead, making cute faces to him, he'll end up agreeing on accompaning you to where you're asking him to go.

In this case, though, you have to keep something in mind. The fact that he's going doesn't mean that he's happy with the idea and is almost certain that he'll spend the entire time complaining about it; or worse, he'll spend the entire time in complete silence, staring at you straight in the eyes, until you get annoyed enough to just give up and agree on leaving.

* * *

Reviews? :)


	2. Rule 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO, Rick Riordan does. And I'm not getting any money by writing this story either.**

* * *

_**Rule #2**_

When you're dating Nico di Angelo, whenever he's sleeping, _you just let him_ _sleep_.

Because you should never wake him up. Ever. In any case. No matter what the hell is happening. You just wait until he wakes up by himself.

Nico becomes the grumpiest, most terrifying person when someone wakes him up too early. So if you do, just know that he will probably lash out on you; or he'll beat the hell out o you; or he'll ignore you for two whole days and make you sleep on the couch. But never ignore the possibility of him lashing out on you, beating you, then ignoring you for two days and making you sleep on the couch, because it happens from time to time, depending on his good mood.

If you're brave (and stupid) enough, you may take a chance. Just be prepared to run for your life, you won't like to be near Nico when he realize what you did… that's a fact.

**PS:** Most of the times you won't really want to wake him up, 'cause Nico looks really cute when he's sleeping (but don't say this to him, because he hates being called cute).

**PS2:** There's just one occasion that you're able to wake him up without him being a bitch about it. Try kissing him until he's awake. If you're lucky, you can even have some good sex before getting out of bed. That's the only way to wake him up and keep yourself in one piece. Believe me, I know.

* * *

Reviews? Pretty please? :)


	3. Rule 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO, Rick Riordan does. And I'm not getting any money by writing this story either.**

* * *

_**Rule #3**_

When you're dating Nico di Angelo, you must be really patient.

Nico is someone who hardly opens up with others and it's almost impossible to make him talk about his problems. That's one of his greatest flaws; he prefers suffering in silence than bothering others with his problems.

Once you notice he's struggling with something, that there's anything bothering him, you don't pressure him, because that's a big mistake. You don't push him, you don't try to force him into talking to you, because the only thing you'll do is piss him off.

Give him space. Let him know you're there for him, without trying to force the truth out of him. When he feels comfortable enough, he will talk to you. You just need to give him time.

**PS:** You'll notice that, when he's **_really_** pissed with something, Nico shuts himself completely from everyone else (and this includes you). Sometimes, he won't talk for a whole day. And other times, many days will pass until he finally gets the nerve to explain what got him so mad. **_Don't give up on him if he does that_**. Nico only shuts himself because he's afraid of letting people in. He's been hurt in the past and he's afraid of getting hurt again. That's why you must show him that he's not alone. That he has someone he can trust, someone he can share his insecurities with. Once he understands that, everything becomes easier. Once Nico allows you in his life, you understand that all the patience you've had was worth it. **_Nico_** is worth it.


	4. Rule 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO, Rick Riordan does. And I'm not getting any money by writing this story.**

**A/N: Thanks everyone for your kind words. You're all so sweet to me and I'm really thankful. Enjoy this new chapter. :)**

* * *

**Rule #4**

When you're dating Nico di Angelo, you must always keep something in mind; **_Nico's scrawny looks can be really deceiving_**.

Just because he's skinny and looks like someone who needs some good meals to fill up a little, doesn't mean that he doesn't eat properly. Nico may look like a starving person, but he's far from that; the boy eats all the time (and basically anything that's eatable)!

So if you're considering the idea of taking him to a restaurant or some other place that involves food and eating, be prepared to spend almost half of your weekly payment on your meals and never complain if you end up waiting over a whole hour for him to finish his food, because it happens very often.

**PS:** Nico doesn't really care for fancy restaurants, so it's not difficult to impress him. He prefers simple, but yummy meals, than those weird dishes that taste like dirt and costs almost five times more.

**PS2:** And if you're having pizza, remember something; you'll never have the last slice if you don't put up a good fight for it.


	5. Rule 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO, Rick Riordan does. And I'm not getting any money by writing this fanfiction, this is just for fun. :)**

**A/N: Thanks again for everyone who's reviewing/ favoriting/ following. You guys are the best.**

* * *

**_Rule #5_**

When you're dating Nico di Angelo, you must always be honest with him.

Don't try to fool him with lame excuses when you screw up. Don't try to justify actions if you know you're wrong. Don't try to be someone you're not just to please him; Nico hates this kind of thing.

He prefers having someone flawed, but honest, than someone who seems perfect at first, but that most certainly will end up disappointing him. He's already had enough disappointment in his life, he doesn't need you to be another one. He's already suffered enough, you know!?

So be honest. Don't hide things from him. Say when he does something you don't like. Show him how you truly feel and don't try to attenuate the truth, even if it's something bad. That's all he expects from you, that's all he's asking from you.

**PS:** As I've already said, Nico has a serious problem when it comes to trusting people. So it's very important that you understand something; the shortest way to win Nico's trust, and consequently his love, is being who you are, not faking perfection. And you can believe me on this, because he loves me even though I'm far from perfect and am always irritating him with my lame jokes and stubbornness.

_**~ FINIS**_


End file.
